


Together

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, stormpilot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Poe has a secret to tell Finn when they get back to the Resistance base.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 17





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Poe should have gotten together in The Rise of Skywalker. End of story. I’ve never written Stormpilot before, so I apologize if this isn’t that good.

Finn and Jannah stepped out of the troop transport that had returned them back to the Resistance base. As Jannah walked off to who knew where, Finn’s attention caught on something else.  
“Rey! Poe! You guys made it!” He ran over to where his two friends stood, talking.  
“Thanks to you we are,” Poe congratulated.  
“Yeah, Poe said you and Jannah were amazing,” Rey said, only half paying attention. She walked off to meet up with Rose, leaving the two of them alone. “I’ll be right back...”  
“So...what was it that you were going to tell her anyway?” Poe asked suspiciously.  
“Can we seriously drop that by now?”  
“It’s just... I wanted to know if you liked her. Or Rose. Or really anyone else for that matter.” Poe sounded nervous, and Finn almost laughed. Poe Dameron, afraid of talking? He had helped destroy Starkiller Base!  
“No way! Not in love with any of them.” He made sure to avoid saying ‘anyone’, though.  
“Oh good.” Poe seemed much more relaxed. “‘Cause I kind of wanted to tell you something, but I just wanted to know first.”  
“What do you mean?” Now he was confused.  
“Finn...I really like you. A lot.”  
“Poe... I like you a lot too,” he replied truthfully, but Poe wasn’t convinced.  
“But you think we should just be friends? Yeah, that’s what I thought you’d say.”  
“No, I mean I love you Poe. I really do.”  
He looked up. “You’re serious?”  
Finn saluted teasingly. “Of course Captain.”  
Poe laughed. The next chapter of their lives would be filled with trial and error. With arguments. With problems. But Finn knew in his heart that they would defeat those obstacles. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Poe is always super confident, and he knows what’s going on, and he’s in control. This is probably the one thing he doesn’t have completely covered and prepared for.


End file.
